Depressing Erisol fanfic
by silverlight2000
Summary: The title says it all...here is an excerpt..."Sollux, I am truly sorry. I had thought we were becoming closer, but I guess not. Feferi told me that even you don't give a damn about me, so I guess I'm saying goodbye." yeah...I guess this is considered triggering but I don't really know...
1. Chapter 1

So as I usually say, I can only write shitty and depressing fics so yeah, I hope you enhate(haha get it? yeah that was pretty bad…) So this is really out of character and I had to make someone the bad guy so i chose fef...yeah...well here is chapter one…

* * *

***Eridan's Pov***

**Alone.**

This is the feeling that is overwhelming me right now. No one wants to talk to me, but i guess that's okay. I'm used to it. Just like I'm used to _her_ insults. Although this time she has gone to far. I can't stop reading our previous conversation on trollian.

cA: hey fef wwanna come ovver later an wwatch a movvie

cC: And w)(y would I want to do t)(at? I )(ave better t)(ings to do t)(an to spend time wit)( you.

cA: wwell i just thought about howw long its been since wwe last saww eachother

cA: sides wwhat are you doin today thats so important

cC: If you must know, I'm going to spend t)(e day wit)( Sollux.

cA: earlier sol said he wwould come ovver here

cC: )(e lied to you. Besides, it's not like )(e cares about you anyways. No one does. In fact, everyone would be better off wit)(out you -Eridan. Isn't it obvious?

cA: wwhy are you bein so cruel fef

cA: wwe used to be friends

cC: -Easy. I don't like you. I never did. Now be a good little Ampora and JUST L-EAVE US ALL ALON-E!

cA: wwell if thats how ya all really feel

And that was the end of our dreaded conversation. The thing that hurt most isn't what she said about everyone hating me. No, it was the fact that she said sol _lied_ to me. Recently, we had become close friends, and he said I could trust him. Guess we didn't know that much about each other after all. At least now I'm glad I didn't tell him about my _problem. _You see, not long after the mental tormenting started, the physical torment followed. By that I mean I cut myself. Really, if everyone hates me, then what is the point in living? Honestly, sol was my last reason for existence. But now? Now there really is no point. Might as well tell him goodbye first, right? I decided that because this is so serious, I wasn't going to use my quirks.

cA: _Sollux, I am truly sorry. I had thought we were becoming closer, but I guess not. Feferi told me that even you don't give a damn about me, so I guess I'm saying goodbye. My heart feels so heavy, and I guess it's because I am flushed for you. You probably won't get this until after I'm dead because you're out with Feferi, but at least I told you right? Well, I guess this is goodbye Sollux. I will always love you._

_~Eridan Ampora_

I sent this to sol with tears trickling down my cheeks. Now, I have one more message to send. This one, to fef, again with no quirks.

cA: Feferi Piexes, I hope you are fucking happy.

With those messages sent, I began creating beautiful shapes and patterns on my body with the incredibly sharp blade. I was so caught up in my _work_ that I didn't hear the computer continuously alert me with the messages from sol. Minutes later, the last thing I saw before passing out was a worried and crying Sollux Captor. The last thought I had was:

_Oh what have I done?_

* * *

Ok so this was pure crap. There are other chapters but i kinda want someone to either comment, follow, or favorite this story before i post ch 2...yeah that about it...bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so two things. One: thank you for the responses and follows and favs and yeah. Two: like I keep saying in every story I write, they are out of character. I know this but someone always corrects me...so yes, they will not be in character because if they were then it would not suit the stories I make. So thank you for telling me that I should look up their personalities, but writing with them out of character gives me more freedom to create stories. Sorry for this mini-rant, but it annoys me when I clearly state something but am still corrected. So here is chapter 2.

* * *

***Sollux's Pov***

"He's dead."

"Eridan Ampora is dead."

Well, at least I thought that when he fell over, gashes all over his arms. But before he could hit the ground, I caught him, ever so grateful he was still breathing. Wasting no time, I carried him the distance to the hospital, thinking over the current situation. You see, I am flushed for Eridan. (a/n I keep breaking that stupid third wall but I am too lazy to go back and fix it :/ ) However, I made the mistake of telling Feferi, also explaining to her how I was planning to make him my matesprit today. Look how well that worked out? Instead, I get what is basically a suicide note from Eridan, that had told me his feelings for me. So, from what I've gathered, it's all Feferi's fault. I know she's flushed for me, but I never thought she was the type who scares, or in this case _kills, _others off in a "If I can't have you, no one can!" sense. Back to Eridan. While I've been mentally catching up, he has been taken into surgery or whatever, and I've been sitting here for about 10 minutes in the waiting room.

Oh look, speak of the devil, and she shall appear. That's right, it's Feferi. And of course she can't just shut up.

"Oh you poor thing! I know how hard this must be for you! Maybe I can..._comfort_ you?" And of course, she had to add a wink.

"What the fuck do you want Feferi?" Clearly, she can't take a hint.

"What do you mean Sollux? I just want to help..._ease _your pain." Great, now she's batting her eyes and touching my arm...Barf!

"We both know it'th your fault to begin with, tho why not thut the hell up, and go away!" Now she's pouting.

"But- but- Sollux!"

"NO! You tried to hurt the only thing I care about! Now leave before I call thecurity!" She huffed and stomped her foot.

"Fine! But this isn't over!" Damn girl knows how to screech.

"Thut up you're hurting my earth!" Oh good she's walking, well more like stomping, away.

I sigh and leaned back. Why is this chair so uncomfortable? Right...I'm in the hospital waiting for Eridan.

"For Mr. Ampora?" At that I immediately leapt up, and pretty ran to the doctor.

"How ith he? Ith he ok?"

* * *

So that was chapter two...I have never been in a hospital waiting room before so this may or may not be accurate...yeah...again i am asking for at least one comment before i post chapter three, which is the very cheesy last chapter. The format always carries over weirdly because I copy and paste but it still hates me...so yeah I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so as promised here is chapter 3, the last chapter. It ends all weird but yeah...so here is where I shamelessly self advertise. Here is a link to a kinda poor quality cmv I made with people for homestuck. Please watch it. watch?v=155OV7HOKFU… so now I give you three.

***Recap***

_I sigh and leaned back. Why is this chair so uncomfortable? Right...I'm in the hospital waiting for Eridan._

"_For Mr. Ampora?" At that I immediately leapt up, and pretty ran to the doctor._

"_How ith he? Ith he ok?"_

***Still in Sollux's Pov***

"Yes, he lost a lot of blood, but you brought him in just in time. He's stable if you would like to see him."

With that I ran down the hall to his room, only to find him staring out the window.

"Never do that again Eridan, becauthe if you die, i'll die with you."

He turned and seemed startled, but then started to cry.

"You should'a just let me die! It's wwhat evverone wwanted anywway!"

"Well it'th not what you wanted, and it thertainly wathn't thomething I wanted."

By this point, I was stroking his hair and hugging him to calm him down some.

"Bethideth, why would I want the love of my life dead?" I whispered.

At that, he looked up startled. He was about to protest, but I cut him off with a kiss. All I can say is that this is magical. I pulled away, to see him still confused. He stayed silent for a minute before speaking.

"But Fef said you didn't care-"

"Huthh. Thhe lied to you. Thhe likes me, and wanted me only for herthelf."

He looked conflicted for a moment, before muttering a small 'oh'. We were content in eachothers arms, and I had thought he had fallen asleep. That is, until he looked up at me.

"Sol?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"It'th okay. Jutht never do anything like that ever again, got it?"

"okay."

And then we kissed again. He pulled away, cuddled into my side, and then promptly fell asleep. When I started to nod off, after what seemed like hours of watching him sleep, my only thoughts were

'_I'm so glad he's okay.'_

And then with a relieved sigh, I fell asleep to the sound of Eridan Ampora's breathing.

The End

* * *

So that's the end of that. It was very short and crappy but yeah. I'm probably gonna post a completely unrelated not really one-shot but not a story either... that was random but yeah...again...please watch that cmv I came up with and edited...that would be awesome...so yeah...thanks for all of the support and positive feedback.


End file.
